Thunderstorms
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review. While Inuyasha is away his mate Sango and pup Maru miss him greatly and plus there is a nasty thunderstorm they have to contend with until Inuyasha's return.


Thunderstorms

After taking care of the everyday things around the hut that Inuyasha had built for his mate and his pup. Sango couldn't imagine her life any other way even though she and her brother were the only demon slayers left on this earth; her job was to kill demons plain and simple demons were a nuisance and didn't deserve to live in this world. Well Sango could make one exception and that was her one and only hanyou mate Inuyasha after all if she didn't fall in love with Inuyasha and love him with all her heart because she did. Then where her favorite little hanyou would come from yes everyone Inuyasha and Sango had a son and his name was Maru. Sango and Maru missed Inuyasha greatly Sango missed cuddling and talking with her mate at night Maru however missed his daddy very much he looked up to him and wanted to be like him. Before anyone knew it especially Sango and Maru it was night time after Sango fed herself and little Maru some supper and then put the dishes away after washing them of course. Sango laid out a futon for herself and a little one for Maru as well as get some blankets out. Sango then gently laid a very sleepy pup down for the night. Kissing his forehead and with a smile on her face Sango looked down at the most precious person in the world if anybody tried to harm Maru they would answer to her especially secondly to Inuyasha of course; "Goodnight Maru I Love You." Trying to suppress another on coming yawn Maru replied with a tired smile on his face "I love you too mom love you to" and then the little pup was fast asleep. Sango sat and watched her son sleep for a few minutes before retiring to her own futon for a good night's rest.

However on this particular night there happened to be heavy and I mean heavy rain showers Maru didn't have a problem about sleeping through rain showers it was just water how harmless is that it also liked to play in the rain as well but his mother would always lightly scold him and asked if he wanted to catch a cold. Maru always said to his mother that he would never get a "cold" but in the end he did he always did despite telling himself and others around him he wouldn't. His mother would nurse him back to health along with some help from Kaede of course to old lady was happy to help in nursing the pup back to health. But on this particular night the storm didn't just hold rain it had wait for it TUNDER! That had Maru jump up from bed quickly looking around the room for the sound that woke him up. A few seconds later it happened again a loud BOOM! echoed throughout the hut Maru looked at his mother who could sleep through almost anything in Maru's mind. Flattening his little ears down and covering his head with his hands but he made it to the darkest corner of the hut to wade out the large storm. Call it mother's intuition but something woke Sango up something wasn't right looking over to where she tucked Maru into for the night she was greeted with a rumpled looking futon and an equally looking blanket not too far away. Sitting up quickly Sango began to think of all the bad things that could have happened to her son as she shouted "Maru where are you sweetie!?" Sango then threw her blanket off and desperately began to search the darkened hut for her missing son. As Sango began to look another boom of thunder resonated throughout the hut it lit up the room and that's when Sango heard a small whimper and a tiny voice say make it stop please.

Making her way over to the sound and huddled in the far end of the hut in a corner with his head in his hands and ears flattened was her precious son Maru. Kneeling down to be eye level with her son "why are you all the way over here sweetie and not in bed where I tucked you in." Maru was about to answer his mommy when another loud boom of thunder came through the hut which caused Maru to jump and collide with his mommy. Sango opened her arms willing to her son who by this point was now slightly sobbing rubbing Maru's silvery whitish hair it's only just a little thunder sweetheart it's nothing to be scared about. "But its loud so loud mommy make it stop please" Maru he was asking his mother to do the impossible but it was worth the shot. "I can't do that honey let nature take its course and it will be over by morning ok" Sango said with a slight smile on her face. "Mommy?" Maru said after a few minutes of silence; "yes honey what it is?" Sango wondered in slight confusion on what was wrong with her pup who still had his face buried deeply into her chest. "Can I sleep with you please?" Maru asked. "I don't know?" Sango started to say but Maru had pulled out his trump card that got his mommy each and every time and that was making his eyes go to the size of dinner plates and start pouting with his top little fang sticking out and his lower lip starts to quiver and he looks like he is going to cry. Sango looked down and see the pleading face as she called it Maru put on to get what he wanted when she was around.

"Oh alright Maru you win you can sleep with me tonight" Sango said. "Yay!" Maru said throwing his two fisted arms into the air he ran to get his futon and blanket and put it next to his mother's futon and blanket. Chuckling with a smile on her face Sango eagerly followed her pup to bed once she had the blanket up over her Sango felt Maru snuggle into her chest and pulled his blanket over him. Sango could tell he wasn't asleep so she sung Maru a lullaby and in a matter of minutes he was fast asleep again listening to her heart beat and clutching her silk nightgown in his sleep as if to say in his sleep you're not going anywhere mommy I have you now. Sango leaned down and whispered into Maru's ear that she wasn't going anywhere in response Maru just tightened his hold on his mother. Shaking her head Sango followed Maru into dreamland wrapping her arms around Maru to protect him as he slept. Sango thanked the gods every night for what she had in life her little brother was alive, she had the best mate anyone could for her mate Inuyasha was a fine catch if does say so herself, she had this precious little pup that she'd do anything to protect and she was a demon demon slayer that's right when Inyuasha and Sango mated he gave her some of his demon blood so she could have a longer life. When Inuyasha came home early the next morning he was greeted by the site of mother and son curled up together asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
